a barely formed thought
by ye jun
Summary: Fukukado Aoi knows the world is unfair, but he isn't going to take things lying down - it will be hard, but it is something he's used to. Now, he wonders if taking a flaming redhead under his wing made things harder than it's supposed to be? [Where Todoroki Enji has someone that isn't afraid of him and shoots down his idiotic ideas before they can even fully form.] [AU, Pre-Canon]


_**Prologue**_

* * *

 _In one dimension, first year student Todoroki Enji is surrounded by his seniors who can't stand his personality and would want to teach him a lesson or two about respect, in their school's very own Ground Beta – which results to a handful of beat up seniors, an area in Ground Beta that is heavily damaged, and a first year that managed to overheat himself._

 _In this dimension, first year U.A. student Todoroki Enji is surrounded by his U.A. seniors to teach him a lesson about humility, in a forest on the very first Interschool Training Camp – whereas the name implies, students from other schools are also participating. This is the scene that, third year Shiketsu High Department of Management student, Fukukado Aoi stumbles upon – which results to the handful of U.A. seniors leaving the first year alone, and the meeting of two people that would change the fate of heroics in Japan._

* * *

 _Fukukado Aoi always prided himself in thinking all of his actions through, of choosing the best choice amongst the multitudes of possibilities – but at times, he can't help but act before thinking instead. His brothers often tell him that it's fine, that there is a reason why his body moves before he even thinks and maybe, just maybe, it's the best action to pursue._

 _Aoi hates it._

 _He believes that every action causes a_ re _action, it may not appear as soon as the act is done, but in the future it will. Which is why he must think about what he should do, because there are various factors that come into play with just one choice, one small action – factors that he can think of that would affect him positively or negatively._

 _Life is a series of choices, and Fukukado Aoi is certain that he will always pick the choice that would benefit him and his family the most – always._

 _But sometimes, there is only one choice._

* * *

 _Todoroki Enji, is always number one._

 _It comes from the fact that he is the only child of his parents, comes from the fact that he is the only child that can be seen whenever their family reunites, comes from the fact that he exceeds the expectations that the adults around him placed – comes from the fact, that he is the only one who bears his family's expectations._

 _Todoroki Enji is the son of a noble family, and he is taught that you have no worth unless you are always number one._

 _Still, there is always someone better._

* * *

" _Hey, En-chan –"_

 _Todoroki Enji scowls at the sobriquet he is christened with, a sobriquet that only a single person would dare use for him, and he has long grown weary of voicing his complaints about it – not when Enji is certain that it would only be a waste of breath, would only end with grumbles and laughter._

"– _ya think I'm doing the right calls?"_

 _Arctic eyes meet his own, and Enji feels his scowl grow fiercer along with his temper. He barely holds his tongue from spouting of a rare curse and demanding who even dared to imply that what Aoi (his best friend, his brother) is doing was wrong – when his actions caused a rise in heroics, caused a pleasant shift in society, caused Enji to become a better hero_ _(a better_ man _) – when his very actions gave people the chance to be who they want to be._

 _There are a lot of things Enji could say and a lot of things he could do, but he settles on saying what needs to be heard._

" _Yes," he maintains eye contact as he says it, his tone confident and certain, because it is the simple truth – as simple as how the earth revolves around the suns, as simple as how gravity pulls them to the earth, a simple truth._

" _And if you ever do choose the wrong choice," turquoise eyes flash, and a wry smile twists Enji's lips. "I'll be here to tell you your mistakes."_

' _Just like what you did to me all those years ago.'_

 _The thought lays unbidden in his mind, and a comfortable silence settles around them – comfortable, like how everything is with the two of them, but it wasn't always this like this._

"… _thanks Enji," a fragile smile twists Aoi's lips, and Enji rolls his eyes._

" _We're friends."_

 _('We're brothers.')_

" _You're a pretty shit friend sometimes though."_

 _Enji scowls as laughter echoes in the room, pretending that the sound doesn't make warmth spread through his body or settle in his heart._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia, or its characters.**

 **AN: This is just some stuff that I needed to get out of my system, _really._ That, and I'd like to see how things would change with the presence of an OC, this far back. Going to make things up as I go along.**

 **Still, hope people will enjoy this piece - somehow.**


End file.
